


A Night Out

by VampyrePrince



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampyrePrince/pseuds/VampyrePrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short about a night out to a karaoke bar with John, Sherlock, Greg, and Anderson. Post Reichenbach Fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after going out to karaoke tonight. I’m still a bit buzzed, so I apologize if this sort of sucks or makes little sense. When I started it I was still quite drunk, so I can only imagine what I’m going to feel about it when I wake up tomorrow, haha :D
> 
> Feel free to let me know if anything needs corrected. I'll beta it myself when I am able to get back to it.

“John, you can't make me sing. This is ridiculous.”

The doctor smiled and giggled, his cheeks already a light shade of pink from his amount of alcohol consumption. “Come on, Sherlock. At least dance with me if you won't sing.” Greg Lestrade bumped into John, his chair tipping slightly as he wrapped an arm around the doctor. He whispered almost too loudly into John's ear.

“I'll get it on camera, don't worry.” He winked and grinned, then looked up at Sherlock. “Come on, don't be a stiff. Have fun for once! Anderson will sing, right Anderson?” The forensics specialist leaned back, appalled at the suggestion momentarily before he glanced over at Sherlock, who seemed to be highly unamused with the entire situation. A sly grin then crossed his features, and he stood and walked around the table, leaving his beer. Sherlock eyed him suspiciously, then glared at Greg.

“What did you say to him?” John took a swig of his beer and wrapped an arm around Sherlock's shoulders. 

“You'll see.” The doctor wiped the bit of alcohol that ran down his chin and stood as Anderson approached the stage. The forensics specialist looked right at Sherlock, smiled, and took the microphone. The detective then understood and his eyes widened. 

“No...” John giggled and stood, grabbing Sherlock's wrist and dragging him to the dance floor of the bar.

“ _Yes_ Sherlock. You really should have a few. It will help loosen you up a bit.” 

“I refuse to reduce myself to a bumbling idiot in front of a crowd of strangers, let alone in the presence of a select few of Scotland Yard.” Sherlock glared at John, his arms at his sides as he watched the doctor begin to sway his body under the swirling red and blue lights. Generic music began to float about the room, and Sherlock raised an eyebrow suspiciously as he tried to recognize the song. He watched as Anderson began to rock his body. Dear God, he would need bleach for his brain after this. The scruffy man began to sing, and the song finally came to him. 

“ _Baby I need your lovin', got to have all your lovin'_.”

“... No... John... No... I am not dancing to this.” The doctor smiled and wrapped his arms around Sherlock's thin waist, moving his stiff body to the beat of the old Motown classic. Sherlock sighed and tried to give John what he wanted. After all, he had promised to be a better boyfriend and this was part of the deal. Even if it did mean dancing to corny old love songs in the middle of a bar in front of Anderson and Lestrade. Speaking of, Anderson wasn't exactly the worst singer on the planet. He was actually rather decent. Bearable at least. 

“See, you can dance, Sherlock! I knew you could!” John glanced over at their table where Lestrade had his mobile pointed in their direction, a small red light indicating that they were indeed being filmed. Thankfully Sherlock hadn't noticed. 

“Yes, well, I'd rather this be over with as soon as possible.” Although the statement seemed one of mild irritation, Sherlock's features held a much gentler look. He really did care for John, and sometimes it took just the smallest push to get him to relax. He began to sway his hips, pulling John closer as the song progressed. Anderson smiled and sang on, watching as the two became closer and closer. As much as he used to hate Sherlock, after everything that had happened after the fall he had become rather fond of the man. He had never meant for Sherlock to commit suicide over his own suspicions, and he felt guilty for it every day for two years straight. He had lost his job at the Yard, gone completely out of his mind, and wasted his days tracking the trail of odd occurrences across the globe in hopes that Sherlock was returning to them. Thankfully, he had been right. Although they still tossed verbal insults and rude gestures at one another, their relationship had improved greatly. 

John rested his head on Sherlock's shoulder and began to sing along. “ _When you see me smile, you know things are just getting' worse. Any smile you might see, baby, it's already been rehearsed. You know how I can't live without you_.” 

“John, you're not even signing the song correctly. You've had enough.” To Sherlock's surprise, John stopped moving and stood on his toes, placing a hard kiss against the detective's lips. 

“Doesn't matter. They still mean the same thing. _Baby I need your lovin', got to have all your lovin'_.” Sherlock blushed and dragged John off of the dance floor as the song ended and Anderson made his way back to the table amongst a round of applause. The little red light on Greg's phone had gone dim. Sherlock was still none the wiser. It was Greg's turn to sing next, and the rhythm to 'We Didn't Start the Fire' resounded throughout the room. John stopped in mid-drag and cheered, raising his fist into the air. “Oh hell yes! Come on Sherlock! Anderson!” The detective groaned as he followed John back up front with Anderson trailing behind. They formed a line and began dancing together in sync, rocking back and forth in front of Greg as he tapped his foot to the rhythm. Sherlock looked as if he were being tortured. He was not fucked up enough for this. Maybe a few drinks would manage to get him through the rest of the night. 

“I'll be right back. I'm going to the bar.” With that, Sherlock disappeared. 

*

Sherlock's body shook with laughter as he leaned against John, his cheeks red with inebriation. “John... John... You _need_ to do it.”

“No, Sherlock. I am not singing that.”

“There will be a reward for you back at the flat tonight if you do.” John bit his lip as he starred into Sherlock's blazing eyes, a deep heat burning behind them as he ran a hand along the doctor's thigh. The detective raised an eyebrow. “Well, John?” The doctor swallowed hard and stood.

“Oh... Okay. Right, yeah.” Greg eyed the two suspiciously, then watched as John approached the DJ at the front of the room. He turned to Sherlock and leaned over John's chair. 

“What did you tell him?” The detective shrugged nonchalantly and turned to watch the doctor as he approached the stage nervously. Anderson downed the rest of his beer and sighed deeply, then blushed as John shot Sherlock a sultry gaze. 

“You'd better keep your promise, Sherlock.” The detective wanted to shrink into a hole at being acknowledged so openly in public in such a manner, but settled with sliding down a bit in his seat and taking a large drink from his glass of Jack and Coke. Regardless of his embarrassment, he managed to stay focused on John as he began singing to 'Good Vibrations'. Oh God, the way John could move those hips. And the lyrics coming out of his mouth as he focused solely on Sherlock...

The detective sat transfixed as John slowly seduced him into a heated stupor. The shorter man could certainly sing rather good, even Greg was pausing to listen as well as Anderson. At this rate, John would be lucky if Sherlock didn't have him there and then on the stage. The detective took another swig of his drink and adjusted his trousers. Either the alcohol was already causing him to lose control and impair his judgment, or John had really ruined him. Most likely the latter.

*

The night had progressed rather well from that point, Sherlock and John having disappeared for some time into the men's room after the doctor's last song. Neither Anderson nor Greg wanted to check up on them, so they decided the best thing to do would be to order another round. Whenever the detective and his doctor ran off together, it was only too obvious what was going on behind closed doors (or around the dark corner of an alley at a crime scene when Sherlock had been in his best element. That never ceased to give John a raging hard-on). 

After the two had returned significantly disheveled, they settled in for another drink before paying their tab and separating into two cabs, Greg and Anderson in one and John and Sherlock in the other. The two Scotland Yarders refused to share a cab with John and Sherlock after a night out. The detective and his good doctor were all too eager to test the limits of how far they could go in the back of a cab before it would be considered public indecency. It had happened once, and Greg and Anderson had had to sit and pretend not to notice the two as they were all over one another - lips, tongues, hands and everything else wandering to random places shamelessly. 

When Sherlock actually decided to drink on rare occasions, like he had that evening, he was rather open and flirtatious with John no matter who was present. The doctor enjoyed this immensely, of course. It didn't really bode well the next morning however. Once Sherlock would recall the events of the night previous, he would kick John out of his bed, naked and cold, to slump in embarrassment alone beneath his sheets.

Oh, but it was worth it. Especially for Greg and the others at the office. He had a small collection of evidence on his phone of a certain drunk detective and his adorable boyfriend snogging on the dance floor, swaying together, singing, and just about all else that the two would engage in in public.

Sherlock still wasn't aware of this, and it would stay that way as long as Lestrade was able to keep the secret.

~End~


End file.
